This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The 2005 Neuroscience meeting was held November 12-18, 2005 at Washington, D.C. NBCR, NCMIR, BIRN, and SCI participated in the booth activities. Telescience project was featured as a demonstration.